Blueberry Pie
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: Ron and Daphne realize that in nine months, a human being will be on this earth that will bind them for life.
1. I Have a Craving for Blueberry Pie

Written for **The Game of Life Challenge **and **The Pregnancy Challenge/Competition**.

* * *

Daphne sighed as she watched the wave's crash onto the beach. Though her gaze was on those waves as they seemed to be in a one-sided fight with the sand, her mind was elsewhere. Specifically on Ron Weasley, a man who Daphne pretended that she didn't care about at all and she could almost make herself believe that.

_"__What are you doing here, Greengrass?" he asked, as they found themselves sitting next to each other at the same crowded bar in downtown Muggle London. After the war, she had gotten an apartment here, a job at the local bookstore, and was going to pay for her own education as soon as she earned enough and got the necessary diploma to go to a Muggle university. _

_Daphne was not the Slytherin daughter her parent's had wanted. _That_ was Astoria. She had tried, of course, forcing herself to be around Pansy Parkinson and her gang for years before she broke herself free. She was still a Slytherin however, and she still had her pride. It had gotten her everything she had so far._

_"__I live here," she said, affecting some arrogance into her voice. She lost it as she continued, "I'm trying to prove my parent's wrong." She said it so softly, she was just as surprised that Weasley had heard her as the fact that she had said it at all._

_Daphne was not one to say whatever she was thinking, and she was not one to let anyone know anything about her._

_"__Really?" he said, a shocked laugh clearly heard in his voice. "I never would have thought that."_

_"__Why not?" she asked, challenging him. "What makes you think that you know me?"_

_Every other interaction Daphne had ever had with the Weasley boy was nothing more than having to sit next to each other for a class or stand next to each other in a line. Honestly, she was surprised that he knew who she was. But Weasley was one of the most popular boy's at Hogwarts, as well as a Gyrffindor, and so Daphne had noticed enough about him where she could honestly say that one of Ron Weasley's character traits was a "huge temper"._

_So she waited for the sputtering, the narrowed eyes, and the accusations of how she was a Slytherin and how she wasn't perfect, so that automatically meant that she was a Death Eater in training, despite the fact that she, along with Theodore, Tracey, and Blaise, had fought in the Battle of Hogwart's, just like Weasley and all his friends. They were the only Slytherin's who had._

_She was surprised when all he did was smile softly and nod. "Nothing," he said. "I don't know anything about you at all."_

_For a minute, they sat in silence and sipped on their drinks, as they tried to think of what to say._

_Finally, Ron just stated talking. "My name is Ron Weasley, my best friends are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I'm an Auror, but I'm seriously debating quitting to help my brother George run his joke shop. I've never told anyone that last one before," a sheepish smile on his lips as he told her that last line._

_Daphne gazed at him with wide eyes as she tried to comprehend what just happened._

_Ron Weasley, who hated Slytherins, had just told her something that he had never told anyone before because she had a good point._

_Daphne was now almost positive she had died at the Battle of Hogwarts and that this was just some sort of heaven._

_It was a very odd heaven._

_"__My name is Daphne Greengrass, my best friend is Theodore Nott, and I'm studying to get my diploma to get into a university and to get an English degree," Daphne said, the smile echoed on her face. She held out her hand and Ron took it._

_"__Nice to meet you."_

Daphne stood up and walked towards the water, letting it lap her toes. Her brown hair, though tied in a messy ponytail, was blowing in the wind. Her forest green eyes stared straight ahead, just waiting for Ron to come.

After only a few more minutes, he Apparated to her spot.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, his voice low and it sent shivers down her spine. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Why?" he asked.

Daphne took a deep sigh. "A few days ago, I was in Diagon Alley, just looking at some items. You know that I can't afford anything. Getting drinks at the bar a month ago nearly wiped me out, and you paid for most of them."

The fact that he also paid for the hotel room they went to after they left, too drunk to Apparate and the bar not being connected to the Floo Network, was left unsaid.

As well as the acts they did in it.

"I was looking at this rather nice Remembrall, and it clouded over. So I thought all day about what I could be forgetting, and then it hit me.

"I was late."

She let that linger, and it took Ron a minute to take in it she assumed. She knew it took her longer. He made a few choking noises before he finally managed to get out, "Are you . . .?"

"Yes. I did the spell, and I went to a doctor. I didn't need them to tell me, but they told me how far along I was. A month. It's been a month since we had sex, and believe me when I say you are the only man I've been with."

She hadn't told him that when they had been together, but she knew that he had figured it out, just like she figured out she was his first.

"I don't doubt you," he said. She felt him right behind her, and wondered that if she leaned back, he would let her lean on his chest.

"I want to be there," he said. Daphne closed her eyes. "That is, if you want to keep it. If you don't, I'll pay. I know you don't have much."

Daphne wondered what he would do if she turned around and kissed him. She wondered what he would do if she broke into tears.

"I want to keep it. I know there are many reasons I shouldn't, but I do. And I want you to be there."

"Okay," he said. She was so glad for him in this moment, so glad for his acceptance for what she wanted.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Ron continued speaking, hopefully to stop this awkward moment. They were now forever tied with this child, so Daphne knew that they needed to figure out how to act around each other.

Daphne smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "You know what? I have a craving for blueberry pie."

Ron laughed.

* * *

I'm really developing a soft spot for this pairing, and I hope you guys are too. :)


	2. Break Up

While I like this chapter, I feel like it's missing something and I can't quite put my finger on it. So tell me if you think I'm just imagining things, or if I'm right and what you think could be fixed.

* * *

Daphne moaned and closed her eyes as she took a bite of her pie, of course completed with vanilla ice cream. Ron might think she just wanted blueberry pie because of the baby, but in reality, Daphne always wanted blueberry pie. To her, it was proof that there was a God because only a being with infinite knowledge could create something this perfect.

She opened her eyes to ask if Ron wanted a bite, and found him with his eyes glazed and unfocused as he stared at something unknown behind her. Daphne knew that look. She had worn it on her own face a few days ago.

It was shock. Delayed, of course. Daphne wasn't surprised. Ron might have seem to have mellowed from the frankly shockingly little Daphne knew about him (considering he was the father of her unborn child), but he had still been acting far to calm for finding out he and a girl he barely knew were going to have a child together.

"Ron?" she asked. He turned to look at her, eyes still glazed. "Are you okay?"

He gave a jerky nod. Daphne was not inclined to believe him.

"So," she said, taking another bite of her pie. Merlin, she would have to come back to this diner. This was some of the best pie she ever had. "What are you thinking about?"

Ron waved a hand vaguely in the air. "Oh, nothing," he said, a half-crazed giggle in his voice. "Just how we're two nineteen year olds, and we're going to have a kid. How I'm the youngest of six sons, and the first to have a kid unless one of my brother's isn't telling me something. How Bill and Fleur have been trying to have a kid for months, and one night with a girl I barely know later, I'm going to be a father.

By the end of this impromptu speech, Ron was yelling hysterically and drawing disapproving and scandalous stares from the other patrons of the diner. Neither he nor Daphne cared.

"Eighteen," Daphne said, far more brightly than she should.

"What?" Ron asked, rather high-pitched.

"I'm eighteen," she answerd. "My birthday is August 30th. I'll be nineteen when the baby is born, since they should be born around late December, early January, but I'm eighteen now."

"Oh, Merlin," Ron moaned, crossing his arms and letting his head thud into them.

Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked mournfully at her pie before coming to decision.

"Ron," she said.

"What?" he asked, voice muffled.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

Again, Daphne rolled her eyes. _If I'm not careful_, she thought, _they'll get stuck this way_. "Just do it."

Ron looked up and opened his mouth, probably to ask "What?" again, but he never got the chance. Quickly, Daphne snuck the last piece of his pie into his mouth. Automatically, Ron ate it, all the while looking at her surprised.

Daphne shrugged. "Blueberry pie always makes me feel better. Besides, I thought that would shut you up."

Ron looked at her blankly before cracking a smile for the first time since Daphne began eating her pie. Daphne liked that smile.

She wondered if their child might have that smile.

"That's actually a pretty good way of shutting people up," he admitted. Daphne grinned at him.

"I used to do that to Astoria all the time. She got so annoyed, but I thought it was great. I never stopped, even after she learned."

Ron's smile got a little brighter, because apparently that was possible.

"Really?"

"Yep," Daphne nodded.

Ron gave a small chuckle, though his expression quickly became serious again. "Honestly, what are we going to do? How are we going to tell our families, our friends? How are we going to explain this?"

"We can lie, say we were in a secret relationship, but it didn't work out. Of course, with a kid in the picture we're telling everyone now, but otherwise we would have taken it to the grave."

"So your idea is to lie and pretend we went through a break up."

"Pretty much."

Ron looked at her for a minute.

"It sounds good to me," Daphne said defensively.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She sighed. "No. I really just don't want to tell them the truth."


	3. Age of Miracles

I tried to do my best to have the song "Age of Miracles" by The Trews influence this chapter, but I'm not sure if I did my job. I feel like the story all together will be a better example of the song.

* * *

Ron took a bite of the bread and butter his mother had laid out, the family get-together in full swing. He swallowed, not even bothering the taste it. He hadn't had much of an appetite since he found out about the. . .

About the baby.

Merlin. That felt weird. It was odd, thinking about the fact that somewhere in London, Daphne was working or studying or eating, basically just living her _life_, with his child _inside_ her. A child, that in eight short months, he was going to meet.

He wondered what they would look like. Would they have his red hair, or her brown? His blue eyes, or her green? His fair complexion, or her olive? He wondered what they would be like, if they would be like him, or more like her?

What was Daphne even like? She was someone he barely knew, someone he had spent only one night with, and now was going to give his child life. He liked her well enough, for what he did know, but was she someone that he would have even wanted to have kids with if their relationship had unfolded in the more traditional way?

Ron probably should stop thinking like that. It was too late anyway. They were going to have a kid, and that was that.

"Ron!" he heard someone yell, and breaking out of his reverie, he turned to look toward them. Neville had been the one to yell. He was sitting with Harry and Ron's brothers, all of them laughing about something. Judging from the way Bill was blushing, it seemed like he was the victim of the teasing.

Ron gave a smile that felt more like a grimace, and went over to the table. He sat down between George and Percy. "What's going on?" he asked.

"_Fleur_," George said, obviously tipsy and stressing the name, "hasn't been drinking all night. I wonder why that is?"

Almost simultaneously, Neville, Percy, Harry, George, and Charlie turned to look at Bill with huge grins on their face. Ron was slower, and wasn't smiling at all. Bill and Fleur had been trying for a year and far as Ron knew, nothing had happened. If they were going to have a baby, they deserved to announce it without hearing about Ron's.

Ron's baby. Ron's child.

Soon people would be asking who's child that was, and they would replied, "Oh, that's Ron's."

Ron had been trying for months to grow up, wishing for the day that he would finally feel it.

That day arrived and Ron wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"She's just staying away from those kinds of things! Just in case, you know," Bill tried to explain.

"Hmm-mmm," Harry said. "Likely story."

"So, she isn't pregnant?" Ron asked.

"Not yet," Bill replied with a smile. "But soon, hopefully."

"What are you going to name it when you do have one?" Ron asked, honestly curious. He had just barely begun to think about names, which he thought was important. The kid couldn't go through life as Weasley. Or would it be Greengrass? Weasley-Greengrass? Greengrass-Weasley?

Ron was going to have to ask Daphne what she thought.

Bill shrugged. "We've decided that while we'll probably do French names, we'll decide for sure when we see them. Then we'll know. Have you guys thought of any names for your future kids?" Bill then asked with a cheeky grin.

"My kids will probably be named after my parents," Harry said with a shrug. "Assuming any future wife doesn't have a problem with that."

"I don't think so," Neville said. "That'd be too weird for me. Other than that, I don't know."

Percy shrugged. "I don't really care. My future wife might have ideas, but that's a long way off as far as I'm concerned."

"My daughter shall be named Roxanne!" George said loudly, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

As they questioned George about his future daughter and her name, and why exactly he had one planned, Ron leaned back in his chair and out of the conversation.

He did have one idea for a name, brought on by a quick entrance into a bookstore when he had seen the baby name book on the counter, though he didn't know if Daphne would even agree to it. Besides, it would only work for a girl.

Sophie Rose Weasley had a nice ring to it though, at least as far as Ron was concerned.


	4. Stairway to Heaven

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ron couldn't help but laugh as he helped Neville to the apartment. Harry had passed out at the Burrow, but Neville, still being conscious and aware, had volunteered Ron to help him home.

Ron hadn't drunk anything tonight, despite the fact that everyone else had seemed to get tipsy, if not outright drunk tonight for some reason.

Even his _parent's_. Those were not images that Ron needed to have in his head. Not that he wasn't glad, it had seemed like things were finally getting normal, or at least whatever this new normal was.

Ron was sitting on something that would blow that up, and he wanted to prolong telling them for as long as he could. Obviously not forever, he wanted his child to know their family, but as long as he could.

Ron had a feeling that wasn't as long as he wanted.

Neville stumbled again, as he insisted that he could walk just fine by himself. Ron knew he was wrong, but the results were pretty entertaining, so he didn't say anything.

Still, Neville didn't right himself, and Ron was grabbing his orange sweater just before Neville used his face to break his fall.

"Thhanks, mate," Neville slurred and Ron responded with an absentminded "Welcome, mate."

"What's with you tonight?" Neville asked and Ron internally winced. He probably did seem very out of it tonight, but so far no one had commented on it. "You're like in a daze."

Neville looked at him expectant eyes and Ron really wished they had installed the Floo Network already. It would prevent this awkward conversation.

"Just not feeling well," Ron lied. "Ate something funny for lunch."

"Oh," Neville said, and thankfully he said nothing more. Finally, they got to the apartment and Neville instantly went towards his bedroom. Ron debated going to his own, but changed his mind.

He needed to see Daphne.

He Apparated to right outside her apartment building. She had given the address to him in case of an emergency, though what emergency that could be Ron didn't know. Some old Muggle woman saw him, and her mouth gabbed wide open at him. Ron ignored her. Quickly, and whilst taking note of the fact that the place was a dump and should not be lived in by anyone (seriously. Some of the Death Eater's Ron had tracked down had been hiding in places like this. Most of them better.), he made his way to the third floor, apartment B.

The entire floor was filled with a rather haunting melody, a song that Ron figured was Muggle as he had never heard it before. Something about a "stairway to heaven".

It seemed to be coming from apartment B. Ron knew that Daphne was really becoming part of the Muggle world, and he figured that music would be a good place to start. He briefly wondered if she would give him a few pointers.

He knocked on the door, wondering if she would hear it over the music.

Luckily, she did.

The door opened to reveal Daphne, barefoot with old blue jeans and an oversized t-shirt that read "Gandalf for President."

Ron had no idea what that meant.

"Ron?" she asked. Her dark brown hair was in a bun, held up with a pencil.

She looked beautiful.

"I don't want to lie," he told her, the words slipping out of him before he could stop them.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I don't want to lie," he said louder. "I don't want to tell my family it, and I know you don't want to tell yours."

"Okay," she said. "What do you want to tell them?"

"The truth," he said. "We make it the truth."

Daphne leaned against the door, and crossed her arms. "Are you . . .?"

Ron licked his lips. For some reason, they were really dry. "We date. For a couple months, before you begin to show. When that happens, we talk about if we want to stay together, or if we want to break up. But we tell our families no matter what, but then-"

"We wouldn't be lying," Daphne finished with a grin.

"Merely fudging some dates and letting them come to their own conclusions," Ron responded with the same grin.

"Why, Ron Weasley," Daphne said. "I hope you won't be that surprised when your child ends up in Slytherin, because between the two of us, they will be."

Ron scoffed. "It'll be Gryffindor. Wait and see."

Daphne's smile grew soft. "I will."


	5. Herbology Greenhouse

Enjoy the chap! Hopefully the plot will pick up soon, I just need to find out the prompts I get next.

* * *

_She was in the Herbology Greenhouse, though why she couldn't quite remember. There were candles on all the tables, though a quick glance outside the window showed her that it was night. She thought she was alone, but suddenly, a hand gripped her's. She looked up to see Ron, his blue eyes shining with happiness. Simply looking into them brought a smile onto her face._

_"__What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"__What are you talking about?" he said, pulling her close to him. She realized that they were wearing their Hogwarts uniform, and they looked young, without the burden of war pressing onto them._

_"__We always meet here." He kissed her before she could ask what he was talking about, and though it was a dream she forgot. She kissed him back. His fingers slowly threaded into her hair, and he picked her up. He pushed her into the wall and. . . . _

Daphne woke, her heart beating fast as she was pulled abruptly from the dream by a sound from her living room. Slowly, she sat up, wondering what exactly that was. She grabbed her wand, ready to hurt anybody that might want to attack her, be they wizard or Muggle.

She walked into the living room to find Ron, blinking on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I fell off," he said, yawning and picking himself up. Having talked late into the night about what they planned to do about the baby, she had told Ron that he could sleep on the couch. Neither of their apartments had the Floo Network, and Ron was too tired to safely Apparate to his.

"Are you okay?" she asked, too tired to find it humorous. She would laugh tomorrow.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing the pillow and blanket that he had brought to the ground with him and laid back down on the couch. "Sorry to wake you. Were you having good dreams?"

"No," she lied, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush. "Just something silly about Theo and the scarf incident."

"What scarf incident?"

"Ask Blaise. He tells it better."

Ron nodded, and then immediately fell back to sleep. He had only haphazardly covered himself with the blanket.

Daphne carefully walked over to him, and straightened out the blanket. She then returned to bed herself.

Daphne woke in the morning to find Ron gone. On the counter, there was a blueberry scone. A simple note laid next to it that said, _I figured since you like blueberry pie so much, you might like this_.

Ron Weasley might be annoying, but Daphne was pretty sure that it was times like these that made up for the others. For a minute, she wished he hadn't left.

That wish was gone when she heard a crack behind her and a "Get dressed, Daph. Blaise has a new girlfriend and he wants us to meet her."

Daphne turned around to meet her best friend in the entire world, Theo Nott. She smiled at him.

"Give me ten minutes."

He nodded, then frowned. "Where'd you get the scone?"

"Got it last night," she lied effortlessly. "Wanted to have something in the morning. Were we going and who're we meeting?"

"The Leaky Cauldron and Padma Patil."

"Wasn't she in Ravenclaw?"

"Obviously mis-Sorted."

Within twenty minutes, Daphne and Theo were at the pub. Immediately, they saw Tracey's wave and Blaise and Padma looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

It was kind of sickening, but also sweet. She had never seen that look in Blaise's eyes before.

"Daph, Theo, it's good to see you! It's been ages!" Tracey said, her brown eyes bright. "Especially you Daph. How is it living in the Muggle world?"

"It's great, Trace," Daphne replied. She wished everyone who said that Slytherin's were emotionless, unfeeling bastards could meet Tracey. She doubted there was someone more excited and happy about the world as her.

There was also no one more determined or resourceful in the world, so Daphne also wished that she could always see Tracey kick their ass when they said she wasn't Slytherin enough.

"So," she asked, looking at the couple. "Are they different?"

Tracey turned to look with her, and then nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you wouldn't think it, and five years ago you would have rolled around of the floor laughing at the idea. Blaise with a Ravenclaw? But, war changes people. Life changes them.

"I think it changed them both for the better."


	6. Victoire Weasley

Believe guys, I'm well aware that I need to write longer chapters. I'm trying, and sometimes, like now, I fail miserably. I hope you like the chapter though, shortness and all!

* * *

Ron looked at Daphne. Daphne looked at Ron. The tension was palpable in the air.

He and Daphne had been getting along great the three times they had interacted before, but in a date setting, they found conversation hard to make.

They were sitting in a nice Italian restaurant, a Muggle one that sat right on the Thames. The food was good and they had gotten a table with a lovely view, but there was an awkwardness in the air that wouldn't go away.

Ron debated jumping into the river. Surely drowning wasn't as bad as people said it was?

He was prevented from doing that by Daphne's voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't see how this was a good idea."

Ron sighed in relief that he wasn't just imagining it. "It is a good idea-"

Daphne rolled her eyes and interrupted. "_Dating_ was a good idea, but forcing ourselves to go to a restaurant when we have no idea what to talk about besides the baby, and the baby can't be all we talk about."

"We know everything about each other," Ron countered.

"We know pieces of trivia about each other," Daphne said, her eyes narrowed. "Likes, dislikes, favorites, we know that. But we don't know each other."

"All right," Ron said. "What do you want to know about me?"

Daphne took her glass of lemonade and took a drink. As she set it down, she said, "Tell me about your family. You said you were going to be the first to have a kid?"

"I thought we weren't talking about the baby," Ron said with a smirk. Daphne returned it, saying, "I'm weaning us off. Besides, I'm curious. None of them?"

"Yeah. Bill and Fleur really want one, they've been trying ever since the end of the war, but no luck so far. They haven't said anything, but I think they're starting to get worried."

Daphne nodded. "It must be nice, having such a big family."

"You have a little sister, you're not close?"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, I love her, and she's my little sister, but we aren't close."

"Why not?" Ron asked, honestly curious.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We just don't click. I mean, think about it. Are you saying that every member of your family you would like if they weren't a member?"

Her green eyes looked at him sharply and Ron found himself nodding. She had a point.

"So," she continued. "She's my little sister, and I love her, and she isn't judging me like every other member of my family about what I'm doing, but we still just don't . . . click!"

"You know," Ron said, "this is something, that both concerns the baby and doesn't, but me and my siblings said that if we had a child born on May 2, we would name them some form of the word Victory. You know, Victoria, Victor, Bill said that his would probably be Victoire, any of those. It's probably not going to happen, but we were drunk and we were convinced. And now that I say that out loud, it sounds really ridiculous."

"No," Daphne said with a smile. "It sounds sweet. And if our child were going to be born May 2, I would love that."

Ron really liked her smile. There was something about that was so comforting.

"So," she said. "Let's change the subject slightly. What's your favorite memory with your family?"

Ron snorted. "That's going to take some time to think about. What's yours?"

Daphne bit her lip and thought. "It would have to be the time that me, Astoria, and our cat, Fluffy Bunny, got ahold of my grandfather's ashes. Of course, we didn't know what they were. . . ."


	7. First Pet

I've given up trying to write longer chapters. What length I write is the length I write. I hope you enjoy this look into Theo, and his and Daphne's relationship!

* * *

Theo winced as Daphne threw up yet again. He rubbed his best friends back soothingly as she bent over the toilet. "What's going on?" he asked, feeling rather stupid though he had no way to help her.

"Marjorie gave me some rather funny smelling fish and chips today," Daphne groaned.

"Marjorie?" Theo said uncomfortably.

"The manager at the bookshop," she replied. At this point, she was just dry-heaving.

"Oh," he said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be as soon as you kill me."

Theo's lips quirked into a grin. "I'll get right on that."

Finally, Daphne seemed to be done. Flushing the toilet, she leaned against the side of her tub. Theo joined her.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he got her a glass of water.

"Yeah," she said as she accepted the glass. "I just shouldn't trust Marjorie whenever she hands me some fish and chips."

"I wouldn't," Theo said.

For a minute, they sat in companionable silence. "Theo," Daphne finally said in a soft voice. "Have you ever thought about the future?"

Theo frowned. "Do you mean like what I'm going to be? Because Daph, you should already know that I'm training to be an Auror."

"No," she said. "I mean, marriage and kids."

Theo frowned as a sliver of an idea entered his mind. "Not really. Except that you'll be the godmother of my first kid," he finished with a grin. "I can assume I'll be the godfather of yours?"

Daphne smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "Assuming the father doesn't have a best friend that he would want, and I use Astoria as the godmother."

Theo's eyes narrowed as the idea became more concrete. "Obviously, I love you more than you love me. I can't say that's the story of my life, but quite frankly that's the story of my life."

Daphne's smile turned a little more real. "Theo, I swear to you, if that's the case, then no matter what, I will have another kid to use you as their godfather."

Theo sniffed his nose in the air like he had seen Draco do far too many times. "I suppose that's acceptable," he said in a rather spot-on impression of the other boy's voice. "Why are you asking?" his voice getting softer as he said the question.

Daphne shrugged. "No reason."

If Theo didn't know her so well, he would think nothing was wrong. But Theo had known Daphne since they were five years old and she kicked him in the shins because he asked to have a bite of her candy bar. She was there when he cried over the death of his pet, and he was there when she cried over her grandfather's. They had decided to be Sorted into Slytherin before they even got on the train, so that they would be together. She was his best friend, his little sister, the person who knew everything about him and loved him anyway.

Something was up, something wrong, and she wasn't telling him. Other people, people who may be right, would say that Theo would need to push, but he wasn't going to.

Daphne was his friend, and if she wasn't telling him something, there was a reason for it. He knew her. He trusted her.

Theo had an idea. He could wait to find out if he was right.


	8. Orange

I've decided when this done, I'm going to go through and edit. I love not knowing what prompts I'm going to get and therefore what to incorporate in my next chapter, but I hate not being able to plan fully each chapter, and only have a week to write it makes it hard to know whether or not I'll come up with a better version in time. So when this is done, I'm going to edit. Tell me what you like me to expand!

* * *

Ron looked at the crib. It was old and white and brought a lump to his throat. His mum had found it for Bill and Fleur. It was the crib Ron and all his siblings had slept in, and it was the crib she wanted her first grandchild to sleep in.

Ron was going to need to tell her soon that Bill and Fleur wouldn't be giving her that first grandchild. Fleur wasn't showing any possible signs of pregnancy, and they would have told everyone as soon as they knew for sure anyway. Daphne was just a few days past the second month mark.

They had gone a few more dates since the first, and each time they were more and more relaxed and carefree with each other. They had talked, before the baby was conceived, about all matters of things, but empty things. But with these dates, they were getting to know each other truly.

He had known that her favorite color was orange, but he hadn't known why until she told him about the time Theodore Nott accidently dyed her hair that color when they were nine. He learned new things too, like how she liked to do household chores when she was stressed, and out of all of them, she preferred to sweep.

They hadn't talked about the future beyond the next date, but Ron found himself catching Daphne in it more and more.

They had a Healer's appointment today. Daphne had only gone once before, simply to confirm she was pregnant, before she had even told Ron, and that was with a Muggle doctor. This was going to be with a Healer, one that would make sure the baby was okay, if Daphne was okay.

If it was going to be a boy or girl.

Ron shook his head to clear away the thoughts. He stepped away from the crib and Apparated to St. Mungo's. Daphne was already in the waiting room, her eyes focused on a book that said "A Game of Thrones" on the cover. She was absentmindedly biting her thumb, and Ron doubted she was aware of anything else going on around her. There were many similarities between Daphne and Hermione, Ron realized suddenly, but their differences were great. Hermione loved to read, but now that Ron thought of it, he had never seen her read something fictional. He had never seen Daphne read something that wasn't. Hermione loved facts, Daphne loved dreams. Hermione wanted to figure out her world, Daphne wanted to explore others.

He was starting to understand why he liked Daphne more in this way than Hermione. Hermione, as much as he loved her, always talked about the world so that others could see how she knew it. Daphne talked about the worlds she would disappear into to get others to explore it with her.

Ron had gotten a library card at the Muggle one down the road and had a list of books to read. He was going to start with "The Hobbit," which seemed to be Daphne's favorite. She was always referencing it, and "Lord of the Rings". Apparently, there was going to be a "mo-vee" about it, and she couldn't wait.

"Hey," Ron said as he sat down next to her.

"If it's a boy, his name is Edmund Daniel. And we're calling him Ned," was her response. Ron blinked.

"Okay. If it's a girl, we're naming her Sophie Rose."

"Deal." She held out her hand without even taking her eyes from the book. Ron took it, his smile about to take over his face.

Ron leaned back in his chair, prepared for a long wait next to a distracted Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass?" a nurse said immediately. Daphne looked up and closed her book.

"Are you ready?" asked the nurse. Ron and Daphne both nodded.

"Follow me then."

Daphne's hand found Ron's as they walked toward the room.

Half an hour later, Ron found himself gripping it tightly as they stared at the results of the spell the Healer had performed.

"Sophie Rose Weasley," Daphne whispered.

"I can't wait to meet her," Ron whispered back.

* * *

I have no idea what goes on in an actual doctor's appointment, so I kind of just skipped over that. I'll probably edit that when I come back.


End file.
